It's her
by AnImeGHuRLSeVeNteEN
Summary: this is asukaxlee, its weird but i made lee younger.. hahaha, i think i he's hot. anyway. i love you guys and just have fun, its really cheezy. but then i just had to do it


Lee and Asuka

Lee Chaolan- Heihachi's adopted son.

Asuka Kazama- Jin's relative (like Jun)

**Author's notes:** lee here is younger, since he was in Tekken and Tekken 2 I think he is suppose to be older. But I made him 21. And I'm sorry because my grammar is not good. And some parts are corny. ESpecially the part of the crying princess. I find the story fast phase… oh yeah, the story takes place in Japan already, after the tournament. In the tournament they were able to talk and became friends, that's why when lee went in her room she let him stay there while she sleeps(aside from the fact that she likes him). Okay? I don't know how to put it there … thanks… Chapter four is in 3rd person point of view.

**Asuka (1) **

"Dad! I'm here." My dad was still in the hospital after what Feng Wei did to him. I was able to defeat him in The King of The Iron Fist Tournament 5.

"Asuka! I've missed you so much." My dad greeted. He looked better, the last time I saw him was before I entered the tournament.

"The doctor said you can go home anytime soon. I'm so happy! I was able to defeat the guy who did this to you. Imagine that, dad!" I was so excited to tell him the news.

"My daughter, you didn't have to." Then he kissed my forehead. I fed him and looked after him that day. I've never been away from him this long. I remember the night before the tournament started, I was in the garden of the island where the tournament will be taking place. I felt so alone. I didn't have any friends there. I was sitting there alone with tears flowing down my cheeks. I know it sounds childish, but I really did that. It's not only because I was far from dad but also because of what happened t him.

Then there was this guy who talked to me that night. He was only passing by and noticed me sobbing. He talked to me and I felt better, we became friends and as the competition continued we became friends. And whenever I talk to him, I feel butterflies in my stomach. He's three years older than me, but who cares. For me he's nice, and cool, and so handsome. I asked my mom about it. And this is what she said: "OH! My daughter is in love. Who is he? I cannot believe my only daughter is in love. Who would've known?" I should've guessed my mom would say that. Maybe I am in love with him. "His name is Lee Chaolan; I didn't get his address though." In my heart I know I need to see him again.

**Lee (1)**

"Damn that Kazuya. He always gets in my way." I muttered, I wasn't able to take over Mishima Zaibatsu.

"Sir, someone wants to talk to you." My secretary said.

"Show him inside." She nodded then went outside

It was the detective I hired to find the girl in the tournament. I would hate to admit it but I liked her. She appeared younger than me by a few years, but she was the only girl that wasn't after me because I was on the "mishimas". I was surprised to be feeling that way when I was talking to her. She sounded young, innocent. This was the first time I ever did this, to find a girl. I was satisfied with whoever was around me. Love was the last thing in my mind, I only cared about making love to a girl, not actually loving them. She said I was his first friend that didn't look at her as a boy. That night before the competition started when I saw her with tears, it crushed me. I don't know why, it seems so bizarre.

"Sir, I found her already. These are the documents that contain her background and her location."

"Thank you, you may go now, Cecile will entertain your other concerns."

When he was gone, I read the papers he handed me. It said:

The next day, I flew to Japan and looked for her. I got her address from the detective I hired. Her house was beautiful, full of flowers. This was a different side of me I never knew existed. I rang the doorbell nervously. A woman, probably in her thirties, answered the door.

"Good morning," she said "how may I help you?"  
I had to ask her now, in spite of all the butterflies in my stomach. "Does Asuka Kazama live here?"

"Well yes, may I ask why you are looking for my daughter?" That was her mother. She was so young. Now I know where Asuka got her pretty face.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself, I'm Lee Chaolan."

"OH MY GOSH! You're the guy Asuka has a crush on." She said. It made me turn red.

The inside of the house was more beautiful. Everything was so neat, so clean. Her mother is so full of energy.

"Mrs. Kazama, your house is so beautiful." I complemented her, she blushed.

"Thank you, please sit down, I'm going to call her." She answered.

"ASUKA!" she shouted. "Someone is here for you." When nobody answered she turned to look at me.

"She is probably still sleeping; you can go in her room." She insisted.

"No, it's okay ma'am, I'll wait for her here." She shook her head and pulled me, pushed or whatever just to make me go in her room.

"It's okay, wake her up yourself." She closed the door and I think she locked it.

Inside her room, she was there, the girl I liked, sleeping like a princess. I motioned to walk towards here. I sat beside her bed and whispered "Asuka..."

She groaned. I let out a soft chuckle.

**Asuka (2)**

I was dreaming about Lee when my mother screamed "ASUKA! Someone is here for you". It was interrupted. I didn't answer; it was probably only the people who needed my help. I went back to sleep faster than I could close my eyes. Just then I heard someone open the door and go in. I was still tired from yesterday so I didn't bother to look. I was still sleepy.

"Asuka," the voice said. I groaned not knowing who the talking voice belongs to. The voice laughed softly, I know that from somewhere. The only person who calls me that was Lee. But that was impossible. I opened my eyes to see who the person was. To my surprise there was a guy sitting beside my bed.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Ah..." he started "Don't you remember me?"

"My Eyes are blurry." It was true the light is blocking my vision of him.

"Let me wipe your eyes so that you could see me..." he wiped it and I saw who it was.

"OH!" I screamed. It _was_ Lee. "But how? When? Why..."

He stood up and said "We'll talk later. You have to sleep first; I know you're still exhausted from the tournament." He went out.

"Weird." I whispered, then went back to sleep.

When I woke up, I looked for my mother, I was gonna scold her for letting someone in my room when I saw lee still there in the receiving room. "Hey," he greeted. I didn't know what to do.

"Hey," I said in response. My mother came in with her cookies. Something I missed while I was away.

"So Lee," she started "What brings you all the way here?" oh no! My mom's going to embarrass him.

"Ah mom," I interrupted "Dad needs you in the hospital; I'll take care of everything." She hurried outside and said goodbye.

"Your mother is still so young," he said. It was true my mother is only 34 years old.

"Ah, yeah… So anyway. What brings you here?" I asked him.

"You forgot this," he handed me my bracelet; it was the one my dad got me before I left.

"Wow! Thank you, how'd you find it?" I was looking for it since the tournament started.

"When you left the garden you dropped this, I forgot to give it to you after."

"That's so nice of you,"

"Asuka?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"I'd want to ask you out tonight if that's okay? I mean, I am your best friend right?" I was shocked. Yeah, he was the only friend of mine that didn't think of me as a tomboy but this is so sudden.

"Ah, um... well... " just then my mom entered the room

"Of course she will go out with you tonight." She said.

"MOM! I thought you were gone..."

"Great , I'll pick you up later at 7 pm, see you" he kissed my cheek and left. When Lee was out of sight I turned to my mom.

"Mom, why do you always have to embarrass me? Why?" I shot, she always does that.

"Oh honey that's okay, he already knows that you have a crush on him."

"You told him?! My gosh MOM!"

"Okay, enough chitchat, go find your outfit for your date... Oh! This is your first date!"

"Mom, it's no big deal, don't make such a big fuss about this. And mom, I'm serious, dad needs you" I left her wishing she'd just disappear

**Lee (2)**

In my hotel room, I was looking for my favourite shirt that I would wear later. I had just asked Asuka for a date.

"Where is that god damn shirt???" I shouted, really annoyed

"Sir, I believe your shirt is in the dry cleaners." My helper said

"Oh..." I laughed at myself. I was being stupid!

I still have the whole day to find a gift for Asuka. But what should I get her? A teddy bear? Roses? What?

I went to their mall, it was nice, it's not like the typical American mall. I've been here for three hours and I haven't had the least bit idea of what I should get her. While I was roaming around I bumped into her mom.

"HI Lee! My, what are you doing here?" she said.

"Mrs. Kazama, good timing, I want to ask you what I can get for Asuka." IT was good timing.

"Oh, ah... Let me see...You Should get her... Oh! Bracelet! Oh My Gosh! You should see her collection..." she said

"Tha-thanks. See you later," I left her. I went straight to the jewellery store. I bought a butterfly bracelet, it was a white gold one, the sales lady said that it was a great gift for a first date.

I arrived at her house at exactly 7 pm. Before I even got the chance to press the door bell, Mrs. Kazama opened the gates. "Lee!" she shouted. She led me inside her house "Asuka will be down in a minute." She said.

I sat down the sofa, holding the box with the bracelet. While I was so lost in my thought, I didn't realize that Asuka was standing in front of me.

"Ahem..." she said, chuckling.

"OH! I'm sorry I was so lost in my thoughts..." Then I notice that she was wearing jeans and a blouse that outlined her body, her curves ,that I never notice before.

"That's okay. Shall we go?"

"Wait, I want to give you these." I handed her the box.

"What's this?" she opened it, her eyes grew. "This looks expensive."

"No,"

"Show him your collection dear," Her mother said

"No need mom,"

"I'd love to see your collection."

Inside her room, she sat in her dresser. She was laid out four boxes of Bracelet. She had so many.

"I love collecting bracelet..." she started

"I Like your passion…" I replied, laughing softly

"Ah it's a weird habit for a boyish girl such as me but you don't need to laugh…"

"I'm sorry, but I really like it."

"I think I got it from my mom."

"Well, I'm not surprised... hahaha... So? Shall we go?" I led her out of the house and into the car. This is the start of my courting her.. 

**Asuka(3)**

I felt so stupid. Why do I have to show him my collection of bracelets? It made me look like some Fashionista.

"I Like your passion," he said, it made me red. It was so embarrassing; I hate my mom for letting me show him.

We went to a restaurant, a place where I rarely go. He had a table reserved. The girl who was our server kept flirting with my date, it made me self-conscious. The girl was pretty and probably his age. But he ignored her; he wasn't the least bit interested. It was awkward, while he was ordering our food, I realized that he was a Mishima, I totally forgot, even though he was adopted, he is still Heihachi's son. I knew from what Mr. Lei Woolong told me. Before I entered the competition, he gave me a quick lecture on the people in the Mishima zaibatsu. That night when I saw him, I knew who he was, but not like the girls Mr. Lei mentioned, I didn't flirt with him.

"What do you want, Asuka?" He asked me

"Oh, anything," I really don't know what I would want to eat.

"Miss, she'll have what I ordered." With that, the girl left.

As soon as she was out of sight, Lee started talking. It was obvious that he was nervous too, but he tried.

"So? Tell me more about your Family..." He started. Since it was my _very_ first date, I didn't know what to talk about.

"Ah, you know my mom, she's only 34..." I said, usually when I say that to people they always say that I'm joking, nobody ever believes me... that is before they see it.

"Wow, that explains her bubbly personality," he chuckled.

"Ah, Yeah... Do you want to hear the rest?"

"Sure, Talk all you want... hahaha"

"Okay, I have three brothers, I don't have a sister. You already know my age. I grew up with four boys around me, I guess that's why people think of me as a boy. But don't get me wrong, I'm a girl..."

"Yes, I saw your bracelets! It was a lot."

"Hahaha. I can't tell you that much about my family. My family is just that, a family." I stated at him, he looked so engrossed in my story. It wasn't long but I can see that he was really interested.

"Do you still go to school?" he asked.

"Ah, yea. It's my last year in college, "

"And what's your course?"

"Business Management. I plan on becoming a Company lawyer. So after graduating I'll study again so I can become a lawyer. How about you, I know you're finished. I mean you are 21, right?"  
"Oh, I also took business management; I now run the Mishima zaibatsu. But then what I want was fine arts. I loved drawings, but then my _father;_ he wants me to take over the company because my brother doesn't want to. But who am I to go against my father, he's the one that pays my tuition."

"Whoa, that's hard," our food came just in time. We ate spaghetti; it was hard not to make a mess. It was a bad idea asking him to get the same food for me. Luckily, I didn't make a mess. I really tried. The night went on very smoothly. I didn't have those embarrassing moments. Though I know maybe he got bored with me. I didn't expect him to ask me out again, but he did. He said he will be back the next evening at the same time.

That night, I lay in my bed, thinking about how the dinner went. I was so surprised when he asked me out again. I couldn't sleep at all. I turned, and turned, and turned but sleep wouldn't come. I had nothing to do, I thought about Lee more, trying to explain my feelings, when sleep came, I realized, even if this was sudden, That I like Lee.

**Lee (3)**

The dinner went well. It was awkward, but I think it's always like that. I never took someone out on a date. For a first time, it was okay.

"Damn!" I shouted, I felt so stupid. It wasn't like me at all. As I lay in my bed that night I realized that it didn't matter if it was stupid. I like Asuka. No, I Loved her from the first time I saw her.

TWO MONTHS LATER

**Asuka(4)**

"Wait! I have to look for the bracelet!" Asuka screamed. She was planning to wear the earring Lee gave her. "Found it!"

Downstairs, Lee was waiting for Asuka. He was known to be impatient, but now he was waiting patiently for her. He'd been waiting for an hour, arriving at 7, it was already 8 p.m. It's been two months since Lee started courting Asuka. He gives her expensive gifts, but Asuka was totally against it. And tonight Asuka was finally going to say yes.

"I'm here!" She shouted. I was so excited.

We went to the park, walking slowly, feeling the cool air. It was so ramantic


End file.
